


Cold

by acoolegg



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Smut, F/M, Love, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snowdin, a little bit of plot if you squint?, visiting friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoolegg/pseuds/acoolegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I just realized I’ve come down with the sickness.” Your eyebrows shot up, and you looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“The… sickness?”</p><p>“Yeah, the <i>love</i> sickness.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> three days and 5,000+ words  
> who loves me

Snowdin was exactly as the name described it: snowed in. You had been visiting a friend you had made online (despite your parents’ better judgement. You were twenty-three, dammit!) when the heavier snow started falling. Curled up on your friend’s couch, you looked out their front window and curled your hand further around the mug of cocoa you were sipping on.

You looked up when they crashed into the couch beside you. A soft smile spread across your face when your eyes locked with theirs. Er, their eye sockets. “Sans,” you murmured appreciatively. He slung an arm over the back of the couch, his hand resting behind your shoulder. “You disappeared for a while. Where’d you go?”

He shrugged, “I was makin’ calls. Pap was expecting us to come up to the surface around Mt.Ebott tomorrow, but with the snow I had to tell him we couldn’t make it.” You nodded, taking a sip from the warm mug. The skeleton shrugged before scooting closer to you. You nuzzled into his side, enjoying the warmth his jacket offered you.

You sighed softly, “I was excited to meet Papyrus face-to-face, too. I hope he wasn’t too upset? He’s always so excited for everything.” Sans moved his hand to pat your shoulder comfortingly. You fell into gentle silence, merely enjoying each other’s presence as the snow continued to fall. After a while, you cast another glance out the front window, already seeing snow touching the bottom of the window. You blinked in surprise, before you slid out of Sans’ grasp and approached it.

Pressing your hand against it, you drew it back from how cold the window was. Even with the heat turned up, it was still incredibly chilly. You had yelped apparently, because Sans was by your side in an instant. “Y’okay?” You nodded, holding your hand to your chest as if the window had cut into you. He looked out the window, frowning. (Or at least, as much as a perma-smile would let him frown.) “Shit, it’s really coming down.” He shook his head before shrugging his jacket off.

“What’re you doing?” you asked, tilting your head to the side. He pushed the jacket towards you, not speaking until you took it. He kept shoving it in your face, too. “Okay, okay.” You took the blue hoodie and folded it over your free arm. “Why’d you take this off?”

“Even with the heat turned up, it’s gonna get really cold really fast. Put that on, it’s insulated with cotton. Or wool. One or the other, but it’s **wooley** warm.” His typical grin widened when you snorted softly at his pun. You set your mug down on a nearby table to push his shoulder slightly.

“Get out of here, you jokester… Thanks, though.” You smiled brightly at him. “You’ve always been super **chill**.” He laughed at that (albeit weakly. Your pun game wasn’t very good) and nudged your own shoulder. You continued to smile, even as you pulled the jacket on. Wrapped in the warmth of the hoodie, you sighed contently. “If it keeps snowing like this, I’ll probably end up being here for a few more days. I don’t feel like walking to Waterfall through this mess.” He smiled, albeit a bit sadly. You noticed and tilted your head. “Y’okay, pal? You look a little, uh, **blue**.”

His smile brightened a bit. “It’s been so **cool** having you here. I’m kinda bummed that you’ll have to leave.” You sighed, setting a hand on his upper arm in an attempt to comfort him. “But, I guess that means that’ll we’ll have to make the most of our time together, huh?” His pupils (that’s what you assumed the white pinpricks of lights were) scanned over your face as you turned to him.

“Hell yeah, Sans.” You moved your hand from his arm, pushing it above your head as you stretched. “But, I think it’s getting late. Not that I don’t love our late-night conversations, but I’d rather not be awake ‘til three a-m. ‘Cause we both know how that works.”

He snickered, “I still remember the first time you got delirious with sleep in one of our calls. You started on a spiel about ice cubes and bear cubs.”

“Hey, man, the ice cube metaphor is very relevant to myself. And I wasn’t delirious with sleep, I was having an existential crisis!” you shot back before shivering, a sudden wave of coldness falling over you. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you looked at your mug of hot cocoa. The cold had apparently seeped in faster than you expected. Also it was apparently magical, seeing as how your mug was covered in a layer of ice. You stared at it and blinked twice before throwing your head back and groaning loudly. Sans eyes shot open, clearly surprised by your actions. “I wasn’t done with my hot cocoa, and the magic coldness froze it.” The bone above his eyes furrowed, similar to the way a human’s eyebrows would.

“Oh, shit.” He pushed past you, looking out the window. You followed his gaze, glancing over your shoulder. At least, you would’ve, had the fluff of his hoodie not obstructed your vision and tickled your nose. You decided to turn around and look out the window, stepping beside him and touching the window pane.

The chill shot through your fingertips, up your arms and through your shoulders, right into your heart. You jumped back and held both your hands to your chest, trying to warm them back up. It definitely was a magic kind of chill. Sans looked at you, his pupils once again scanning over your face. His smile looked strained. You started to shake uncontrollably, the cold feeling like it came from your soul.

“Ah, dang it, bud.” He wrapped his arms around you, and (despite the fact he didn’t have a body temperature and therefore felt as warm or as cold as his environment) attempted to warm you up by rubbing your back lightly. You could feel the ridges of his bones press through his thick jacket and your sweater. You smiled softly when you felt something radiate from him, a cool but not unpleasant aura seeping from him to you. The chill disappeared, replaced by a warmth that radiated from inside you.

You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to fall into his embrace as the warmth continued to fill you up. His breathing had grown somewhat shallow as you raised your hands to hold his back. Your fingers traced over his shirt down the center of his upper back. The ridges and dips of his spine could be felt through the fluffy material. You noticed that his breathing had grown hard as you continued to stroke over his spine, fingertips occasionally tracing the sides of his shoulder blades.

“Sans?” you asked after a particularly shallow breath. He had buried his head into your shoulder, allowing you to set your cheek against the back of his skull. He hummed into your clothes, hands on your back having stopped their movements to grip the jacket. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” The skeleton’s head shot up, back of his skull slamming into your cheek. You pulled away with choked laugh, holding your reddening cheek as your shoulders shook with mirth. “Good God, bud, what the hell?

Sans grabbed for your cheek, moving your hand to examine the red skin. Your smile didn’t fall as he traced over the skin, thumb being gentle. “Sorry, kid. **Tibia** honest, I don’t know what got into me.”

You raised a brow curiously, throwing out saucily, “Another bone, perhaps?”

He snorted, keeping his hand pressed against your cheek. “Nah, nah, I’m not into _boy_ skeletons.”

Your eyebrows raised slightly in confusion. “I thought skeletons didn’t have genders?” You pushed his hand away, mouth pulled apart in a questioning ‘o.’

“Oh, we don’t have any assigned genders. But it’s cute to see you freak out like that.” Your face flushed, and the stinging in your cheek intensifying. Did he… just call you cute?

“Wait, what do you mean freak out?” you asked suddenly, lunging for him playfully. He sidestepped you, ducking beneath your arms. “I didn’t freak out! What the heck do you mean ‘freak out!?’”

He continued to dodge you, sidestepping left and right as you tried to grab him. His laughter and your excited screeches filled the living room, the snow outside having been forgotten. Your heart fluttered in your chest as you chased him around, laughter getting caught in your throat. Your pulse skyrocketed every time your skin just barely grazed his bones. For some reason, they felt warm.

It wasn’t until he tripped that you were able to get him. You crashed into him, not having expected him to stop and go down. You landed with a resounding ‘thump,’ staring at the back of his skull. His arms laid beside him, since he used them to catch both his and your weight. At the thought of that, you rolled off of him. “Jeez, clumsy,” you grinned at him, looking over at him from where you laid on your back. He groaned, pulling himself up to rub his head. You noticed that his cheeks had turned a dark blue, and he winced slightly. Scared that he had hurt himself, you shot up and pressed your hand to his cheekbone. His eyes turned to you, opening up to look over you.

You two sat like that for a while. You cupped his face while he looked over you, his boney hand slowly coming up to lay on your thigh. Your heart caught in your throat when he (very obviously) glanced at your lips. You tilted your head. Did he… want to kiss you? You had thought of Sans like that before, sure. But you’d never thought that he’d want to himself. You two had been on strictly friend terms.

“Jeesh, kid, you’re too cute when you’re so flustered.” Your hand pulled from his cheekbone. You slapped both of them against your cheeks to hide the blush. He called you cute again.

You jutted your lower lip out, “I’m not cute, I’m adorable.”

“Adorable, cute,” his hand lifted from your thigh, coming up to move your own from your cheeks. Once your hands were set against your thighs, his came up to cup your face. His fingers tickled at the skin behind your ears. “Gorgeous, stunning… Words can’t do you justice.” You inhaled through your nose sharply.

“Why’re you getting all sappy all of a sudden?” you asked as you moved your hands to inbetween your legs, warming them up with your thighs. The temperature around you had dropped considerably, but you had only just noticed.

“Because I just realized I’ve come down with the sickness.” Your eyebrows shot up, and you looked at him questioningly.

“The… sickness?”

“Yeah, the _love_ sickness.” You snorted at how cheesy he sounded. He grinned, thumb stroking over your cheek as you giggled slightly. “But, you get what I’m throwing **up** , right?” You laughed loudly, nodding. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his teeth. His bone felt weird beneath your skin. Whereas his carpals and metacarpals were smooth, his skull was very slightly rough. As if it hadn’t been used as often. You snorted at the thought.

Sans stared at you, cheeks flushing blue once again. “What’re you laughing at?” he asked, voice shaking slightly. It was as if he hadn’t been expecting you to kiss him.

“Well, I realized that your skull wasn’t as smooth as your hand bones. Then, I thought how you used your hands _way_ more often than your skull. So… you don’t use your head as often, huh?” He started to laugh, pulling his hands from your face to cover his mouth.

“Oh my God. You, you didn’t just say that.” He pat your knee affectionately, grinning good naturedly.

Realizing something, you looked up and pressed another kiss to his teeth. “I love you.” The blue on his skull spread, going over the arch of his nasal bone and up the sides. If he had skin, his entire face would be blue. You continued to press kisses to his teeth, repeating it. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you!” He grabbed your face, and only then did you notice that you laid in between his legs, his arms thrown above his head carelessly. Your hands were pressed against his ribs, thumbs strumming against his sternum. You stared at his flushed face, seeing his knowing smile spread when you covered your cheeks. “Jeez, I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t’ve, just, like, kissed you like that.”

He lifted a hand to caress your neck, fingertips pressing gently into the skin there. He stopped just above your pulse point, pressing into the beat gently. You tilted your head away to offer him for leeway. “I like how you kissed me.” He drug the finger up your neck, running it beneath your jaw. “I like how you said you love me.” His finger traced beneath your bottom lip slightly. “I like how you don’t care that you’re laying on me.” You attempted to sit up, but he was faster. He had rolled you over so that you laid beneath him. It was your turn to blush.

“Sans…” He grinned down at you, then leaned towards you to press his teeth against your lips. You sighed out, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. The fur of the hoodie brushed against your faces, but you found you didn’t care. “Sans…” you repeated. He pulled away, his eyes half-closed as he looked down at you. You tried to pull him back down to kiss him, but he grinned and shook his head. “C’mon, kid, don’t go jumpin’ my bones _that_ fast.”

You twisted your mouth, “That’s not jumping your bones, Na **san** iel.” You lunged for his clavicle, grabbing it in such a way that made him jump. “ _This_ is jumping your bones!” He laughed and tried to push you away. You continued to play with the bones, figuring that he was (as hard as it was to believe) ticklish there.

“Shit, pal!” he managed from between laughs. “You’re fuck-STOP _haha_ -fuckin’ with my- _haha_ -feelers!” You just tickled him mercilessly. He moved a hand to grab your wrist, but you grabbed it and held it above his head. He started with his other hand, but you forced it above his head with the other. When you held both of his hands above his head, you grinned. His face flushed when you licked your lips, looking at his clavicle. “Well, this isn’t very clavi **cool** at all.”

You blinked, reality hitting you in the face. You were straddling Sans’ lap, holding his hands above his head. You weren’t into kinky stuff (at least, you didn’t think you were), so this was _way_ out of your element. He grinned at you softly. “Jesus, Sans, I’m sorry.” You pulled away, setting your hands on either side of his body. Expecting him to move, you looked away. “I’ve never dated before, and, like, I don’t know what to do and--”

He just laid there as you rambled, keeping his hands above his head as the flush on his cheeks faded away. His grin widened as you continued to speak about how you’ve only kissed one other person (and that was on a dare). You moved to cover your face, the movement of you shifting around causing him to groan slightly. You looked down at him, eyes widening.

He must’ve noticed how he groaned, because he looked away and covered his face with his hand. You could see the blush spreading over his skull. You smiled slightly, “Sans?” He looked up at you, pinpricks of white light staring at you intensely. He continued to cover his cheekbones, not bothering to stop you when you raise a hand to move his. The blue blush on his face was intense, dying the white bone aquamarine. “Sans…” You spoke with as much fondness as you could muster.

“Don’t keep lookin’ at me like that, kid, or else I’ll jump _your_ bones.” You didn’t realize you had given him a look, raising a brow in interest. He groaned again, shutting his eyes and covering his face. “Pal, do you want something?”

“Yeah… you.” It had slipped off your tongue easily. You hadn’t even realized you had said anything until his head shot up and his left (your right) eye flared that same aqua color. His other eye lost the pinprick of light as he stared at you, tendrils of magical flame blazing over his skull. “Was… that the wrong answer?” you asked, noting how his brow bone furrowed.

“No, I just… wasn’t expecting you to be so upfront. You’re always hiding how you really feel and shit, so I wasn’t… I can’t…” He trailed off, magic dying down slightly. “I can’t believe that you told me you love me today.”

You raised a hand to his cheekbone, thumb running over the bone. “Well, I do. And… And I really do want you, Sans.” His magic sparked back up at that. “And I assume your magic is a sign that you want me, too?”

“Of course I want you. That’s a stupid question.” He pushed your hand away from his face as he leaned forward and pressed his teeth to your lips. You closed your eyes, just puckering and enjoying the pressure.

Until you felt his jaw move, and then felt a sudden coolness pressed against your lower lip. You yelped at the sudden chill, pulling away to look at him with wide eyes. Out of his mouth hung a luminescent, aqua-colored tongue. It dripped something gooey, slowly slipping down and off. In the ten seconds it hung out, a small pool of the goo had gathered between you two. You blinked at it, feeling a blush rise to your cheeks.

He slurped it back into his mouth loudly, but the light bled through his teeth. He gave you a closed mouth grin, “I figured you’d like a tongue.” You blinked again before covering your mouth.

Behind your hand, you said, “I’ve… never kissed with a tongue.” His smile widened, and he opened his jaw again. The tongue peeked out slightly, and he languidly stroked his teeth with the blue tip of it. You blushed, “How would… I do that?” His tongue stopped the long strokes against his teeth. You lowered your hand slowly.

Sans leaned forward, hand gently grabbing your jaw. His fingers stroked underneath your chin. “Well, pal, it’s easier if I show you.”

You raised a brow, “Show me? I just need an explanation--” He pressed his teeth to your lips, his jaw moving slightly. You leaned forward, bracing yourself on his femurs when you felt the coolness press against your lip again. More goo gathered on your bottom lip with each gentle stroke of his tongue. He caressed your chin, almost silently urging you to open your mouth. You cooperated, cracking your mouth open slightly. His tongue slid in, thick drops of goo landing on your tastebuds. The goo tasted like blueberries.

You wondered faintly if that was just because Sans’ entire color scheme was blue and blueberries just fit with it, or if it was because he remembered your favorite fruit was blueberries. You wouldn’t put it past him to make his magic goop taste like something.

You licked at his tongue, trying to get as much goo on your tongue as possible. It tasted sweet and moving your tongue against his felt natural. You moaned when he touched the back of your throat. He pulled back at the strange vibration, his tongue slowly sliding from your mouth. You could feel the strange goo drip down your chin. He swiped his thumb over the goop, smearing it instead of cleaning it off.

Sans stared at you when you giggled, swiping your tongue over the blue smear to clean it up. “So that’s how you kiss with a tongue,” you said in relative awe. You licked your lips to clear more blue away. Absentmindedly, you said, “Your tongue is really long and you spit tastes good.”

He laughed slightly, saying softly, “Does that mean I’m a good kisser? ‘Cause you’re a good kisser too.” You blushed, looking away and giggling. Had you known that this is what would’ve happened if you came to visit Sans, you would’ve been down much sooner. The blue still bled through his teeth. You watched in fascination as he licked his teeth again, goop sticking to the bone.

Pensively, you stuck your tongue out and licked at the blue goo. Blueberry flavoring filled your mouth. You stopped when he groaned, pulling away and looking at him quizzically. The blue blush returned full force, the magic in his left eye flaring brightly. “Sans?”

“I wasn’t expecting that, kiddo.” His voice fell into a gravelly range, scraping against his nonexistent wind pipe. “God damn it…”

“Did I do something wrong?” You felt like you hadn’t, but he sounded strained. His gaze shot to you when you tried to move your hands from his femurs. A sudden weight pulled them back down. You tried to pick them up, but the weight was firm. It was if someone had your wrists. Looking down, you saw what seemed to be two large blue skeletal hands holding your hands in place. “S-Sans?”

“Just… keep ‘em there. You didn’t do anything wrong. My bones are… They’re really sensitive.” You blinked slowly, the smiled softly. You leaned forward yet again, setting your head on his shoulder. You could feel his bones through his shirt as you nuzzled into him. He sighed softly, magic still keeping your hands in place. You rubbed your cheek against his shoulder.

“May I have my hands back?” you asked softly. A shaky breath fell from him (he didn’t have lungs so how the heck?), but the magic around your wrists let up. You raised your hands up, gently tugging at the collar of his shirt without lifting your head up. When his clavicle was once again exposed, you stuck your tongue out and licked at it. His head fell back as he groaned loudly.

“Shit, kid.” His hand shot up to cup the back of your head, gripping at your hair when you sucked at the bone lightly. He groaned loudly. “ _Shiiiiiiiit_.” You continued to suck and lick at the bone, occasionally scratching at it with your teeth. Every time your teeth came in contact with it, he let out a whimper of pleasure. You wanted to go _that_ far with Sans. Until you wondered…

“How do skeletons even have sex?” You hadn’t realized you spoke your mind until he snorted, moving his face to his hand as he laughed. You stared at him, mortified. “Jesus, I didn’t mean to just, like, straight-up _ask_ that. Like, yes I do want to do the deed-but only if you want to!-but like, how would we even go about that?”

“I’m about to perform a magic trick.” You blinked at him, confused as to why he suddenly said that. He laid down, pulling you onto his lap once again. His hands grabbed your hips and ground you into his pelvic bone. You let out a surprised yelp when his eye flashed blue again. Then you felt something press up against you. “I present to you… My magic **dick**.”

You snorted when he started to give you jazz hands. He grinned, reaching a hand up and touching your face. You leaned into his hand, smiling gently. At least, you smiled until he shoved his hands down between you two and pulled his pants down.

You stared at the blue, slightly opaque cock before you. Your eyes widened as you looked at it, and your fingers came up to touch it. Sans groaned loudly when you stroked the underside of his shaft lightly. You casted your gaze up to him, seeing his ribs rise and fall quickly. His magic had faded into a dull blue around his pupil; had you not been on the receiving end of the magic you wouldn’t have thought he was using it at all.

The cock was as cool as his tongue, and the tip of it started to drip the same blue goop. You watched it intensely, seeing it jump occasionally with a pulse you couldn’t feel. Reaching out once again, you stroked the shaft gently. He inhaled sharply, “Shit, shit, shit…” You leaned forward, his hands fisting the carpet when you gave a small lick to the goo that had dripped onto his pelvic bone. He let out a surprised whimper, “F- _Fuck_ , pal.” You traced the goo’s trail up the shaft, gauging his reaction when you returned to the tip. His magic flared back up as he watched you, somehow biting down on the bone around his mouth. You took the tip into your mouth, trying to figure out what he liked.

He liked it when you stroked the underside of his shaft with your tongue. He liked it when you tried to take in as much as possible. He liked it when you ran your thumbs over his pelvic bone, pressing down slightly so as to keep him from wildly thrusting his cock into your mouth.

Every groan and moan served as encouragement to you. You liked hearing him whisper out curses every time you did something he found enjoyable. It spurred you on, to make him feel good. You might not’ve experienced sex first handedly, but you knew what your end goal was. You wanted him to cum for you.

“K-Kid… I thought you said you haven’t done this before?”

You came off of his cock with a loud ‘pop!’ Looking embarrassed, you rubbed your hair and said, “I-I haven’t. I just w-wanna make you feel good.” Sans’ head fell back onto the floor and he groaned, a thick stream of blue shooting from his cock and onto your face and hair. You didn’t know that he was close at all. “You… you cummed?”

“Y-yeah.” His breathing was heavy. “You… you really worked me over, kiddo. I can typically hold out a lot longer…” He raised his head, looking at your blue covered face. “Guess I was just **bonely** without you.” You frowned, crossing your arms. “Now,” he leaned up, tugging at the jacket around your shoulders. “I have a question for you.” You raised an eyebrow, but complied with him as he shrugged the hoodie from you. “How much do you like your bones?”

“That’s a weird question. A lot, I guess? They offer my pathetic meat sack some structural support?” He came to your shirt next, tugging at the sweater’s bottom. You raised your arms above your head as he tugged it off.

He fiddled with your jeans’ button, then unzipped them. You sat on your knees as he pulled them down, then on your butt as he pulled them off. “You don’t sound very sure. Do you _really_ like bones?”

You shrugged, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

His voice fell into a dark pitch as he said, “Well then, I have another one to put in you.” Your face flushed brightly when he tugged your underwear off. You were open to the world, watching as he looked over your fondly. “Gorgeous.” His boney fingers came up to play with the pubic hairs covering your crotch. He took two fingers and spread your outer lips, looking at the flushed pink on the inside. “God, I could eat you…”

“E-eat me!?” you murmured in surprise. He looked up from your pussy, staring at you wantonly. “D-don’t eat me…” You looked away, embarrassed. It wasn’t that being eaten out didn’t appeal to you; rather, you were scared he’d work you up and get you to cum, and then you wouldn’t get to feel him inside of you because you’d be too tired.

Sans blinked once before grinning. “You really wanna go to the **bone zone** , huh, kid?” You nodded. (Note to self: punch Sans for stupid pun later.) He set his hands on your hips, helping you get on your knees. He struggled with his pants but eventually got them down, then tugged his shirt off. You looked at him, bared to you.

“You’re amazing.” Your fingers plucked over his ribs, then you ran a thumb over his sternum. He shakily breathed.

“Yeah- _fuck yeah_ -yeah… T-tell me l-later.” His hands grabbed your hips, and he slowly inched into you. You winced at the intrusion, feeling the tip of his cock press against your walls and stretch you. A moan fell from your lips as he shallowly thrusted into you, trying to accommodate you. “Babe…”

“B-babe?” you repeated, voice shaking as he continued to lower you onto his dick. “A-are we- _ah!_ ” He thrusted up into you, filling your walls. You didn’t remember him being so thick and long, but you could feel him pressing against all of you. Every time he thrusted, you could feel the tip of him nudging your cervix.

“Are we what?” he asked breathlessly. You braced yourself, leaning over him and setting your forehead against his. “Babe?”

“ _I love you._ ” You started to shake as he thrusted, feeling immense amounts of pleasure build up. “ _I love you I love you I love you._ ” He whispered those words back to you, repeating them with you. You could feel it building in your stomach, an orgasm unlike anything else. He wasn’t going rough, just fast, as if he was trying to pound his love into you (no pun intended).

“Shit, _fuck_ , I’m gonna-I’m gonna cum.”

“M-me, too.”

He grinned slightly, staring up at your disheveled face. Your cheeks were flushed, your hair had somehow become a mess, your face was full of pleasure, and you had sweat dripping off of you. You were beautiful. “So damn beautiful…”

The way he said it spurred something inside of you, and you cried out as an orgasm shook your system. He continued to thrust, murmuring something under his breath as you felt sticky warmth fill your body. He had orgasmed as well, you realized when the room had come back and your head had stopped spinning. You could feel his cock fade away as the magic in his eye disappeared. You laid against him, catching your breath.

You felt it in your bones (pun intended). He loved you. Sans loved you.

You whispered softly, with as much care and affection as you could muster, “I love you.”

He raised his head up, pressing his teeth to your hairline in a sort-of kiss. He spoke, returning the gentle, sweet tone ten-fold. “I love you, too.”


End file.
